


Star Trek, Star Wars & The Mandalorian - Edits & Fanvids [HQ]

by SarahZorEL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Fanvids, Films, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Suspense, YouTube, edits, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Yes I put them in the same category, fandom rivalries aside I feel many people enjoy both so I'm putting all my Star wars & Star Trek stuff here including The Mandalorian. Currently there's a T'Pol & also a Baby Yoda Fanvid, but I'm planning plenty more edits to do with them all.They will be posted here when I do.Thanks!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First is an Edit of Baby Yoda <3

<https://youtu.be/S5jKw7swAQc>


	2. Latest Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Edit!

<https://youtu.be/4E_aFqvbb18>

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube Channel : [ sarahzorel ](https://www.youtube.com/user/SarahRAWWR15/)
> 
> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
